1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus capable of registering print-settings on a printer driver which is a software for controlling a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a printer driver is a software for controlling a printer, and converts documentation data created by using an application into data which can be controlled by the printer. The printer driver enables a user to perform various print-setting including a size of a print output, an output bin, the number of prints, and the number of pages in a print function in which data for multiple pages are reduced to allocate to one sheet of paper.
For example, in a conventional printer driver, a combination of setting values which are input through windows can be registered. The combinations are individually given registration names. The registration names and the combinations of setting values are mutually correlated and stored. To carry out print-settings by using the printer driver, the user simply selects only one desired registration name from a plurality of registration names displayed on a pulldown menu. This operation enables the user to specify a plurality of setting values at one time.
In an operating system (which hereinbelow will be referred to as an “OS”), such as Windows 95 (registered trademark) or Windows NT (registered trademark), users are classified into a class of administrative users (administrator) and a class of general users for management. The administrative users are provided with privileges or authorities for various administrative operations (for example, to change system settings and user settings). The setting registration for the above-described conventional printer driver can be carried out only by administrative users. Specifically, when a plurality of general users exist in one server, a setting-registration function is enabled only for the administrative users and the general users are not permitted to use the above registration function.
Suppose that the system is built such that general users are also permitted to use the above-described setting-registration function in the OS performing user management by classifying users into an administrative user and a general user. In such a system, a registration name of print-settings that has been registered by one general user is displayed also for the other general users. Registration-name menus to be displayed would therefore be very complicated. It would be a problem to overcome such a defect.